Death-Force Manipulation
The power to manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe. Sub-power of Nether Manipulation. Opposite to Life-Force Manipulation. Not to be confused with Death Manipulation. Also Called * Finékinesis * Finéssence * Necrokinesis * Thanatokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe and is the opposite power of Life-Force Manipulation; whereas Life-Force is the essence which allows life to flourish, Death-Force is that which causes things to wither, rot, weaken, and eventually die. They can sense and manipulate the essence that allows Death, Destruction, and Decay to exist throughout the universe, allowing them to control decayed matter or to request assistance from the dead. Applications Controlling and manipulating Death-Force may include other powers such as: * Age Manipulation * Apathy * Aura Reading * Dark Arts * Dark Energy Manipulation * Dark Element Manipulation * Death Aspect Manifestation * Death-Force Absorption * Death-Force Attacks * Death-Force Constructs * Death-Force Empowerment * Death-Force Generation * Death Inducement * Death Sense * Destruction * Disease Manipulation * Insanity Inducement * Infertility Manipulation * Life-Force Absorption * Life-Force Transferal * Life Resilience * Madness Manipulation * Mediumship * Necromancy * Necroplasmic Conversion * Poison Manipulation * Pollution Manipulation * Power Augmentation * Power Erasure * Reanimation * Regenerative Healing Factor * Resurrection * Rot Inducement * Soul Summoning * Spiritual Force Manipulation Techniques * Death Absorption * Death Empowerment * Death-Force Aura * Death-Force Combat * Death-Force Physiology * Lethal Environment Manipulation Variations * Death Embodiment * Death Magic * Psychic Death-Force Manipulation Associations * Death Manipulation * Grim Reaper Physiology * Nether Manipulation * Winter Manipulation - Winter is heavily associated with death Limitations * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Users of Immortality have various levels of resistance/immunity. ** Absolute Immortality grants immunity. * Life-Force Manipulation is the counter. * Users of Life Resilience are immune. Known Users Known Objects *Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) Gallery Darksiders 2 Death.jpg|Death (Darksiders series) is the Rider of the Pale Horse and leader of the Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse. His power over necromancy allows him to summon ghouls and converse with spirits of the dead. Nekron.jpg|Nekron (DC Comics) is the Lord of the Unliving and the master mind of the Black Lantern Corps. He posseses power over necromancy, able to conjure dark lightning, gain strength from the deaths he causes, and reanimate the dead into his army. File:Death_of_the_Endless_(DC_Vertigo).jpg|Death of the Endless (DC/Vertigo Comics) Necrokinesis Angel of Death.gif|Angel of Death (Charmed) using Necrokinesis on Piper. Hades God of War III.png|Hades (God of War series) is the God of the Underworld, possessing absolute control of death forces including manipulating and absorbing souls. File:Zeref_(Fairy_Tail)_aura.gif|Zeref Dragneel's (Fairy Tail) Ankhseram Black Magic allows him to generate a death-foce energy that kills anything. Gray_Demon_using_Dark_Snow.png|The Gray Demons (Nanatsu no Taizai) are known to make heavy use of spells that govern over death. Hendrickson_Grey_Demon_Form.png|After drinking a Gray Demon's blood, Hendrickson (Nanatsu no Taizai) was temporary gifted with the Gray Demon's death powers. Spawn.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) has full control over necroplasm. Ereshkigal.jpg|Ereshkigal, Mesopotamian goddess of death. Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) Thanatos H.png|Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) Samael H.png|Samael (Valkyrie Crusade) Sania H.png|Sania (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of night and the dead. Death Lord H.png|Death Lord (Valkyrie Crusade) is a goddess of death. Soul Reaper H.png|Soul Reaper (Valkyrie Crusade) is a death god. Vandalieu.png|Vandalieu (The Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time) is one of the few users of Death-attribute magic, and the only one able to use it to it's full extend. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers